Who Are You?
by Luster Cross
Summary: (Title of story inspired by BoA's song "Who Are You?") Metal Bey City is a city of legends as the next generation of bladers will roam around trying to be the best in the sport. Some try to make a name for themselves and the sport of Beyblade. Kazue Asai thought that about that until meets the Unabara Brothers and battles one of them. Rated T for coarse language.


It has been seven years since the whole Nemesis Crisis and the sport of Beyblade was stronger than ever for the new generation of bladers. The stories of the Legendary Bladers and their friends are often spoken during those rough moments. They're the reason why the sport of beyblade has been able to continue to become stronger and stronger. That also new advances in the beyblades themselves and how those battles are battled now. With the concept of the Synchrom System beyblades and Zero-G beybattles, it definitely has captured the attention of bladers around the world. There were young bladers that cherished to become top bladers such as likes of the famous Gingka Hagane, the savior of the Nemesis Crisis seven years ago. Of course there are bladers that praised the other strong bladers such of the likes of Kyoya Tategami, Tsubasa Otori, Ryuga, and even Kenta Yumiya.

Bey Metal City was considered to be bladers' metropolis and it was often a good stop for traveling bladers around the world. With the numerous amount of parts shops and beyparks around the city, it is one of those necessary pit stops. Amber eyes gleamed brilliantly as a smile appeared on the teenager's face. With a launcher attached to waist, another blader was going to make an impact in the same city where the legends came from. The blader strolled around those streets of the Bey Metal City and glanced around those huge buildings. Nobody seemed to notice the teenager, but again that person was like every other person that walked down those streets.

The teenage blader was around the age sixteen who stood around 5'7". Her skin was a creamy porcelain white color and she had vibrant amber colored eyes that looked orange when she is near the sun. Her hair was a honey brown color with a golden blonde ombre dip that reached up to her elbows. She often had her hair loose with soft and dainty curls at ends. There was a notable healed scar on the teen's lower right abdominal area that the teen didn't show much concern about. The blader dug her gloved hands into her blue leather jacket's pockets as she continued to stroll down those streets. She looked up at the sign that was nearby and saw a nice and comfortable coffee shop that was close from where she was. The teenager walked into the small establishment and her amber colored eyes looked around.

She dug her right hand deeper in her pockets in search for some money. The sixteen year old hasn't made any pit stops since her arrival to the city. She managed to get a few hundred yens from her jacket and ordered a matcha tea latte from the coffee shop. It wasn't her ideal beverage of course, but it was a good way to get something in her stomach before heading on out again. The sixteen year old haired blader paid the cashier for her drink and took it immediately before heading on out. Traveling from town to town always felt tiring, but then again it was her fault she decided to conquer every beypark in Japan. As she continued that stroll around the park, her amber colored eyes focused directly at a nearby beypark across the street from where she stood. Immediately she pulled out a gold and maroon colored beyblade from the holster and held it up in to the air. On the stone face of the beyblade was a gold monkey-human hybrid face on it.

 _"We're finally in the city where a lot of the best bladers came from Wukong,"_ the female blader said in her thoughts.

Across the street began her real journey as she decided to check which potential bladers that she could battle against were. The stronger they are, the better of course because the sixteen year Japanese-Korean blader needed a challenge. Upon her arrival at the beypark, the blader sat down with her tepid beverage at hand. The lovely ombre haired teenager removed the black bulky shoulder bag she had around her and placed it right next to her. She unzipped the fancy black bag and took out a fancy and expensive camera from her bag. Even though the sixteen year old girl was a blader, she needed to know how her opponents and how their beyblades battled it out. Being prepared beforehand didn't seem to be such a bad idea. From there, the teenager turned on her camera and focused the camera's lens in the direction of the Zero-G stadium.

She took pictures of the two beyblades along with their owners for the first part. The teenager then switched the camera into video mode and began taping the match from her distance. Researching bladers on how they beyblade was a good way to see how she can know her opponents beforehand and see how they battle on the dish. Her method of researching bladers was very rare method compared to those who solely relied on computers for their research. Taking pictures and videos of beymatches is often a difficult job, but it always felt worth in the end.

"Photography and videography as a researching is rather different isn't it?" someone suddenly asked.

That moment caught her attention before those amber colored eyes shifted towards her left. She placed her camera on the bleacher before those yellowish-brown eyes of her gazed into deep blue colored eyes. An apparent smirk appeared on the teenager's face as she stood up to confront the blader. The so-called blader scanned to see a better view of the mysterious person who seemingly ruined her research. He was a pretty good-looking blader with an olive-colored skin tone with light russet brown spiky hair that seemed to go well with those dazzling cerulean eyes of his. She noticed the glasses of his and the attire he wore along with the belt, which held his launcher.

He wondered, "You're not from around here aren't you.

"Nope and I guess I should introduce myself then….My name is Kazue Asai and I'm a blader like yourself," commented the Asian blader.

The light brown haired blader raised an eyebrow and wondered, "Aren't you the daughter of some famous actress?"

"Yes, I'm the oldest daughter of Natsuko Asai, who was actually quite well-known in the acting industry," stated Kazue.

From there, Kazue opened the small holster and took out her beyblade out once more. She wasn't just some actress's daughter as she tried to make a name for herself as a blader. That meant defeating bladers in Bey Metal City to just to do so. Beyblading was her main passion and the Asian teenager wanted to prove that she wasn't everyone's ideal daughter. The light brown haired blader known as Kaito Unabara adjusted his glasses for the moment as he took a closer look at Kazue's beyblade. He noticed the monkey-human hybrid head on the beyblade's stone face and seemed to recognize the design of the beyblade from somewhere.

Kazue's eyebrow furrowed in confuse as she watched Kaito analyzing the details of her Lancer Wukong beyblade. She pulled it away from the light brown haired teen blader and placed in back in her holster. The Lancer Wukong wielder really didn't expect there was a blader that would be interested in researching his opponents like herself. Even though she just been in the city just about an hour now, Kazue had to think about battling the likes of a blader like him. Rushing wasn't her way to go especially when she had traveled such distances to get to Bey Metal City.

Kazue suddenly asked, "Then who you might be?"

"My name is Kaito Unabara and I am the blader with the strongest defense-type beyblade, Guardian Revizer," replied the light brown haired teen.

Not surprisingly pulled out his beyblade and Kazue managed to get a better look at Kaito's beyblade. The Korean-Japanese blader analyzed the blue and green colored beyblade that was in Kaito's possession. It was unexpected, but maybe it could be much of a benefit if she was given the chance to battle against him. Challenging the so-called strongest defense type beyblade would be a good start to get noticed around here. Kaito pulled his Guardian Revizer beyblade away from her sight. Judging from seeing Lancer Wukong's beyblade, the Guardian Revizer wielder knew that he had to do research on it along with its owner. Again it would take some time to gather information on her and her beyblade before having a match.

Kazue was indeed an interesting blader with a strange way of doing research, but that didn't mean he was treat her so friendly on the Zero-G stadium. He needed as much information on Lancer Wukong to see how his Revizer could match up against it. The female blader immediately picked up her matcha tea latte and took a sip of it, making the Guardian Revizer wielder raise an eyebrow.

She commented, "Don't judge because I'm thirsty and this was the only thing I bought to reenergize myself for the time being. Plus I enjoy a good hot matcha tea latte of course."

"Who said I was judging you?" asked Kaito.

Another voice yelled, "What are you saying to my big brother!"

The russet haired Japanese blader turned his head over and noticed a short pale skinned boy with bright emerald green colored eyes and short and scraggy vibrant cerulean blue hair that stood there. Kaito sighed and approached the younger figure immediately. Kazue on the other dug her hands into her left jacket pocket and pulled out picture from it. It was an old picture of her when she was around the age three and she stood right next to an older boy who was around the age of five. The five year old had short dark violet that was very similar to that of the blue haired boy she just saw.

 _"Please Shinji…Be strong because I know you'll feel better soon because I'm close to pay for your medication,"_ she said to herself.

Kaito commented, "Eito, she is just a blader that was doing her research on the other bladers at the beypark. She didn't say anything mean, but she seems to be rather blunt."

"Let me battle against her then so you can gather information on her and beyblade," stated Eito.

The Guardian Revizer wielder noticed the serious, but confident expression his younger brother had on face. Watching a battle between Eito and that Kazue blader didn't seem to be such a bad idea. An opportunity was given for him to see how Kazue and her beyblade Lancer Wukong battles in a Zero-G stadium. The Unabara brothers looked over at the newcomer blader Kazue, who sipped her matcha tea latte at the moment. Her amber eyes noticed the two brothers looking at her and she smiled before she threw out paper cup in the trash can. Well if she couldn't battle against the older brother on the first, why not battle the younger brother then.

Both Eito and Kazue stood on opposite podiums while the Zero-G stadium stood in front of two bladers. Zero, Shinobu, Maru, and Ren walked into beypark and noticed Kaito as he was on his laptop already. The quartet saw Eito and Kazue getting ready to have their beybattle.

"Kaito, do you notice that your brother is battling the Kazue Asai right?" asked Ren.

Kaito replied, "I thought that she is just a regular blader whose mother was a former actress."

"Yes she is daughter of Natsuko Asai and all, but you realize that she has made a name for herself as blader in Japan. She is known as the Monkey Queen to most bladers," commented Mal.

Zero wondered, "This blader is seriously known as the Monkey Queen. She must have a lot tricks up her sleeves if she is considered to that be strong."

Immediately four sat right next to the Guardian Revizer wielder in the front row as they decided to watch the ongoing match between Eito and Kazue. The Pirates Orojya wielder noticed how calm the Lancer Wukong wielder was. Eito knew that he wanted to win this battle for his older brother even though Kaito just wanted to do research on Kazue's beyblade. He didn't want to let some new blader come around and just accept to battle his older brother. Kazue on the other had seemed very calm about and took out Lancer Wukong from her holster along with her emerald green Zero-G grip launcher. The young azure haired blader followed the same actions as his opponent as he took out Pirates Orojya along with his grip launcher.

Simultaneously, both bladers placed their beyblades into their launchers and focused them towards the Zero-G stadium. The younger blader saw how calm and relaxed the ombre haired blader was. Eito wasn't sure why she felt so relaxed about their battle. It seemed that Kazue knew how this battle was going end, but the Pirates Orojya wielder smirked to himself. He knew that he wasn't going to going easy on her and amber colored eyes focused on the younger blader. Kazue wasn't sure why she decided to battle a blader that was about four to five years younger than her. She was indeed a talented bladers, but battling someone's younger brother seems to be wrong. Either way, it seemed that Kaito wanted information on her and her beyblade to begin with.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Go shoot!" yelled to two bladers.

Both bladers launched their beyblades into the Zero-G stadium and the stadium itself begin to move in a slow pace. As both beyblade spun around the dish, a grin appeared on Eito's face as he commanded his beyblade a certain trying to move the stadium along with it. Kazue analyzed Pirates Orojya's movements and while Lancer Wukong stood dead center of the Zero-G stadium. The movement was nothing more than a stalling technique to wear out her beyblade's stamina. It has been seen before during one of her travels in the country. Immediately Lancer Wukong decided to move away from it's original position and began moving in a zigzag direction. Kaito watched how Lancer Wukong moved to reach Pirates Orojya. The balance type beyblade moved in several angles to boost its spin in the progress. Immediately, Lancer Wukong's spin track lowered as it bounced immediately from its angle.

Kaito looked at his laptop as he continued to gather information on the beyblade. The Guardian Revizer wielder's eyes widen as the information for Lancer Wukong. He was very calm seeing how the balance type beyblade worked and information on the beyblade's parts how they are utilized on the dish. It was great news for him as he could figure out how he can battle against Kazue in the near future. With the zigzag movements of the balance type beyblade. His deep blue colored eyes focused on the match ahead and Kaito noticed how swift Lancer Wukong battled as it managed to detect Orojya's movements in an instant. His teeth gritted lightly as he watched his younger brother being pulerized by a new blader's and her beyblade.

Kazue commented, "Time to end this now! Lancer Wukong, Chain Barrage."

The beyblade's stone face pulsed a gold color and monkey-human hybrid creature wearing elegant and fancy Chinese robes appeared. Lancer Wukong's beast pulled three strands of hair from heads and tossed in the air. Three clones of itself appeared and launched a four-way barrage attack towards Orojya. Eito watched in shock as each attack landed hard blows towards his stamina type beyblade. Immediately, the original Wukong beyspirit attacked at last and sent the blue beyblade into the socket of the Zero-G stadium. Kazue smiled as she shut her amber colored eyes. The sixteen year old Japanese blader caught Lancer Wukong in her hand and placed back in its holster.

"You cheated!" yelled Eito at Kazue.

She commented, "No I didn't cheated, but your Pirates Orojya's movements were very predictable and I knew how to counterattack its movements and attacks."

As the podiums lowered on each end, Kazue sighed to herself before she picked up her camera bag. Kaito approached the Japanese-Korean blader and she looked over at him. He didn't seem to forgive her for defeating his younger brother during that swift beybattle. Again it wasn't her fault that Eito decided to battle against her to help him out with his so called research. The Lancer Wukong wielder had a battle and won like usual, but then again she expected that reaction. An older sibling always had to protect their younger sibling and it seemed normal to act that way. Kazue immediately walked away from the Unabara Brothers and their friends as she decided to go somewhere else. Kaito on the other hand realized that he needed to battle against her, but the Guardian Revizer wielder wasn't sure where she was going next.

"So you're going to be battling against her then big bro?" asked Eito.

Kaito replied, "Of course but I need to finish off the research that I conducted on Kazue and her beyblade, Lancer Wukong. She's going to regret defeating you in battle."

* * *

 **That ends the first KaitoXOC one-shot ever. It has been some time since I had done a Zero-G story especially for the fact that I decided to start fresh again. Originally my first ever Zero-G OC Yukina was paired up with Kaito, but I started anew and created new Zero-G OCs (which two are up on my profile under Metal Fight Beyblade Profiles). With the names, I used to Japanese versions of their names (Kite= Kaito, Eight=Eito, Pirates Orochi= Pirates Orojya, and Guardian Leviathan= Guardian Revizer) if you do get confused. There will be two or three more KaitoXOC one-shots after this. For now, read and review.**


End file.
